


Third Story, The replacement.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, jelous Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #2: "Harley Keener shows up and Peter feels he is being ignored and replaced."Maybe it doesn't make sense, but in this story, Peter is 15 and Harley is 23.Tony's kids don't know how to share.....¯\_(ツ)_/¯(Oh, well. It came out as a sexual connotation, damn it. But I got an idea of what to write next xd -ormaybenot- sorry family friendly readers for my future stories, I´m corrupted.)





	Third Story, The replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not get the American English, I apologize if I mix the British with my native language and the pathetic attempt to write as the adorable Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of Queens.

**I'm not jealous. Really, I'm not.**  But I definitely have valid reasons to think that Mr Stark is forgetting about me. It's not the first time that someone's forgotten about me. I feel like everything was too good to be true and I don't resent him about it, but I can't deny that I feel kind of sad. This shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be in the lab right now alone and thoughtful. But before I start throwing out my tears, I have to put you into context.

 

It all started about three weeks ago. It was a day like any other, with no random enemies or the city at risk because of aliens and mutants; I remember looking at a new product manufactured by Stark Industries and Tony wanted me to comment on it. But I couldn't give him my opinion because suddenly we were interrupted by the recognized voice of the AI  ** _F.R.I.D.A.Y._**

 

 _“Sir, you have a guest asking for you.”_  It said;  _“Are they my lawyers? Because if they are, pass them on to Pepper._   _No, wait a minute. If it's Nick Fury, tell him I'm dead.” “That is incorrect. This is someone named **Harley Keener**.”_ At once, his eyes widened and a splendid smile was drawn on his lips.  _“Oh, he's here! Let him come through!”_  He looked excited, I almost dare to say happy. Who was this Harley guy? It won't take me long to figure it out. A boy who did not look more than 22 or 23 years old, with wavy hair and ash blonde colour, of a pale complexion and deep blue eyes.

 

 _“Peter, meet Harley Keener. Harley, this is Peter Parker. Be nice to him, he's still an innocent brat;” “Hey!”_  I said,  _“I´m almost 16!”, “yeah, that´s why. Harley is incredibly honest and annoying, I warn you straightaway.”_  Then this strange guy reached up to greet me and said,  _“Nice to meet you. Tony has told me a lot about you. By the way, don't mind him; I'm not as annoying as he says. I'm kind of honest and they say I talk a lot, I can't deny that.”_  Wow, ok. Intriguing.  

 

So... Mr Stark told him about me, but why didn't I know anything about him?

 

There wasn't much exchange of words that day, both left me by myself. And that's how my story continues, the two of them together, talking about interesting things perhaps about physics and technology while I'm dumped in this corner. I don't know how to feel about it more than feeling a hollow in my chest. What if Mr Stark really forgot about me? Worse yet, what if he's tired of me? Maybe that Harley boy is smarter than me, maybe he's more charming.

**Maybe he's more worthy to be the future Stark.**

 

I've been living with Mr Stark and the other Avengers for a while now; my aunt renewed her life by marrying Happy  _ ~~(nobody expected this but Happy is better than~~_ _ ~~any other stranger who can hurt May)~~_  and I made the decision to accept the proposal to be an official Avenger, of course, without the part of revealing my identity. I want a normal teenage life and fame doesn't suit me.

 

Nothing was like it used to be. Tonight, Mr Stark didn't ask me how I did at school; he didn't tell me that I should eat slower (I really didn't have much of an appetite, I just barely ate) or that he needs my help in the lab before I go to sleep. All the other Avengers seem delighted with Harley; they even drank alcohol with him! While I was trying to swallow the food, I couldn't do it because of the knot in my throat. I feel that in this place there is no longer any space for me. So, I just decided to stop eating, wash my bowl and move straight to my bedroom. Natasha and Steve stared at me with a strange look, but before they said anything, I  _disappeared_.

 

And now I'm here, all alone, again. I shouldn't complain, I don't have my parents alive but I have an exceptional aunt, I have friends that I can count with one hand but they are my best friends and the ones I can trust the most; I never lack food and I get good marks at school. I was lucky enough to meet the famous Avengers and now I am one of them.

_Or so I think._

 

I can't sleep. Maybe I'm overthinking, maybe I have another chance.

 

Maybe.

 

I only managed to sleep five hours. I don't want to talk to anyone, I don't even want them to know I'm here. My idea is this: to grab an apple and a banana and to go straight to school before anyone realizes I'm awake.  ~~Or alive.~~ But I was surprised when I met Harley himself in the kitchen.  _Oh, shit._

 

 _“Mornin´ Pete! You're up too early today, are you going to school already?”_  great, an interview.  _“Um, yes. Today I woke up feeling like going to school earlier.”_  Did I really say that? What a stupid fool I am!  _“Well, that´s great but you should have breakfast. Eating just fruit won't be enough. Don't you have the metabolism like Captain America?”_  Great, it went from being an interview to being almost mom-style advice. I just said,  _“I haven't had an appetite lately.”_  Nothing more nothing less. I just wanted to get out of there instantly. If I´m exchangeable, I don't want to see this replacement process to happens in front of me,  _thank you very much_. My idea is to try to enjoy what little I have left in this place and say farewell without any hard feelings. But I just can't, I can't and I don't want to see how I'm being thrown aside.

**_It hurts._ **

 

I was taken from my thoughts with Harley's voice. I didn't hear what he said, but he looked serious.

 

_“I asked, does it bother you that I'm here? Are you uncomfortable? Do you dislike me?”_

 

Wait, what.

 

 _“Uh?”,_   _“I'm being frank. Tony told me you're a charming, cheerful, talkative and a funny boy. But the few weeks here I could only witness the opposite.”_  It just came to me to make a grimace, an attempt to smile to tell him  _“You should know better.”_  He got confused. Then, he asked me  ~~for sure pretending~~   _“What are you talking about?”, “Don't even try to hide it. It’s all right, you don't make me uncomfortable and I don't dislike you. I just hope you take good care of Mr Stark and the others. Perhaps, no, I' m sure you will do better than me.”_

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

__

_**I don´t know the artist, sorry. If you know, tell me, please!** _

**Author's Note:**

> The endings of these short stories will signal that:
> 
> 1) I do not have time to think of a decent ending and I prefer to leave it like this.
> 
> 2) I do not have imagination.
> 
> 3) At least you can continue my stories... kind of.


End file.
